Un Poco Loco
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = and (Disney-Pixar s Coco) |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = December 5, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) May 22, 2019 ( ) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 79 |kcal = |dura = 1:57 |nowc = PocoLoco |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:PocoLoco ChoreoProof.png |perf = Esteban Insúa https://www.instagram.com/p/BpR3ny2hfJ6/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }}"Un Poco Loco" by and (covered by Disney-Pixar s Coco in-game) is featured on , and . This song also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles Miguel from the movie Coco. He has the skeleton facepaint that resembles the one from the movie. His hair is shaggy and has bangs, but the rest is covered by the hood. He wears a red hoodie with white strips on the sleeves, with the hood propped up, and zipped up to the neck, gray jeans, and brown shoes. He carries the signature white guitar on his back, with the black strap on his front across his chest. Background The routine takes place on a stage like the one in Coco. It has purple curtains, colored stars and a skull. When the curtains move away, the Land Of The Dead from the movie can be seen. Some pieces of hardwood light up in various colors as colored skull fireworks explode in the sky. Then, the scene changes to a purple and white background with a large black guitar that plays with the rhythm. The scene later changes to a black background with large and small multi-colored neon guitars and a large skull. At the end of the routine, Dante appears and licks at the screen, the movie logo appears. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip and your right arm up, as if you were showing something. Gold Move 2: Lean forward while standing on your left foot, your right foot should be lifted, put your right hand to your chest, and stretch out your left arm. Gold Move 3: Similar to Gold Move 2, except that your right foot is on the ground. pocoloco gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Pocoloco gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game pocoloco gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 pocoloco gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game pocoloco gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 pocoloco gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Disney Hits *Must Dance 2019 * *Disney Hits *Fave Friends * *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Un Poco Loco'' is the seventh Disney song in the main series. **However, this is the first Disney-Pixar song to be in the main series. *The dancer resembles Miguel from the movie. **''Un Poco Loco'' is the eleventh time that a dancer resembled a licensed character after Just Mario, Time Warp, Prince Ali, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea, You’re The One That I Want, Chiwawa (Remastered Version), How Far I’ll Go and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From the Emoji Movie). *On the menu, the artist is credited as “Disney’s Coco” instead of “Disney-Pixar’s Coco”. *The color around the dancer resembles the one around the spirits when visiting the Land of the Living. Gallery Game Files Pocoloco_cover_generic.png|''Un Poco Loco'' Pocoloco_cover_online_kids.png|''Un Poco Loco'' (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach pocoloco cover albumbkg.png| album background Pocoloco_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Pocoloco map bkg.png| map background Pocoloco cover 1024.png| cover PocoLoco_BC.jpg| cover Pocoloco ava.png|Avatar PocoLoco_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots pocoloco jd2019 menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu (8th-gen) pocoloco jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Pocoloco_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Pocoloco_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_jd2019_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) pocoloco jdnow menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu pocoloco jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen pocoloco jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Pocoloco teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoMfNi7n6Tc/?taken-by=justdance_es Pocoloco instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Pocoloco twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Pocoloco jdnow notification.jpg| notification Behind The Scenes pocoloco bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 pocoloco bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Others Pocoloco thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Pocoloco thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal - Un Poco Loco (From "Coco") Un Poco Loco (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (US) Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Un Poco Loco - Just Dance 2019 Un Poco Loco (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Un Poco Loco - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Un Poco Loco - Just Dance 2020 Behind the Scenes Un Poco Loco - Behind the Scenes (US) Un Poco Loco - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extraction Just Dance 2019 Un Poco Loco NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Un Poco Loco tr:Un Poco Loco Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Esteban Insúa Category:Cutscenes Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited